Ms. McLeod (TV Series)
Ms. McLeod is an elderly woman and a minor character that formerly lived in Woodbury who is seen in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about her life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible that she was already a resident living in Woodbury, although it is known that she has arthritis. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Ms. McLeod is seen cheering on the death match between Merle and Daryl Dixon. "The Suicide King" Ms. McLeod flees when Rick and Maggie infiltrate the arena, filling it with smoke and shooting out the lights. "I Ain't a Judas" Ms. McLeod is seen walking around town with other people while Karen argues with Martinez about Noah. Later, she is mentioned by Milton as the one with arthritis, in which The Governor takes a look at her and promises her that they will find another way for her to serve the town, so she does not need to be a fighter. "Welcome to the Tombs" Ms. McLeod is first seen with other residents in a room with children watched by Sasha. Ms. McLeod is later brought to the prison with other surviving Woodbury citizens in a bus at the end of the episode. She takes a brief look at her new surroundings before being led inside the prison by Hershel along with the rest of the remaining residents of Woodbury. Season 4 Ms. McLeod will appear this season.SpoilTheDead.com, user asked actress if she would appear and response confirmed appearance, http://i.imgur.com/U524WJK.jpg Relationships Milton Mamet Milton is the one who originally objected to Ms. McLeod's offer to join the Woodbury Army, and expresses concern for her (prompting Philip to absolve her of her duties as a soldier in favor of helping the town another way). From this, it can be inferred that Milton cares about her. Their relationship is not explored further after this, and Ms. McLeod's reaction to Milton's death has not been shown. Philip Blake Philip and Ms. McLeod are only seen interacting once but it is assumed Philip respects her and is grateful for her volunteering to help in the battle against the prison, but declines her offer because of her age and arthritis showing that he also cared about her well being and safety. Although after Philip murdered Allen and all the townspeople of Woodbury that went with him it is assumed that Ms. McLeod would resent Philip for what he did, she also moved to the prison making the Governor see her as an enemy too. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Season 4 To Be Added Trivia *She is similar to Morales in the way that they are only known by their last name and are both Hispanic. *With the death of Karen in "Infected," Ms. McLeod, along with Jeanette, is one of the two named Woodbury survivor confirmed to be alive at the Prison. *Because she has not yet appeared in Season 4, it is unknown whether or not Ms. McLeod has contracted the fever spreading throughout the Prison. However, since she is not seen among the patients being tended to by Caleb, it is presumed that she is healthy and among the other uninfected elderly being housed in the Administration Building of the Prison. **Another possibility is that she may have died inbetween the time skip of season 3 and season 4 References ru:Миссис МакЛеод Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters